User talk:Pidodas
When I was confused To answer some of your questions: #There's different types of fan ficions here: ##Role-plays ##In-game stuff (like quests, items, locations, riots, NPCs, etc.) ##In-universe stuff (like characters, works of fan fiction (like Kandarin: The Fourth Empire), battles, wars, species, etc.) #If you write a story and want to add it here, you have a choice of either adding it as a usersubpage, or adding it in the mainspace (like I did with Kandarin: The Fourth Empire). #This is a RuneScape Wiki, but some of the people here like Doctor Who, and do crossovers a lot. I, an admin myself, don't watch Doctor Who, so I don't write about such. Also, I started a set of RuneScape Yu-Gi-Oh! cards, and I was wondering if you could upload an image of your character for me to make a card of, or you could make a card yourself. Then again, it's okay if you don't want one made at all. 21:37, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks, how DO I add subpages to my userpage? This really helped me! --Pidodas 21:46, 1 April 2008 (UTC) To make a subpage of anything, just add "/insert title here" at the end. So, if you wanted to make a usersubpage about your images, you would title it "User:Pidodas/Images". 21:49, 1 April 2008 (UTC) 3 last things i hope, how do i change my signature and also how do i add the this page is the property of tag and the under construction tag --Pidodas 22:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) one last note as my internet is shutting off soon, I like the Cards idea and I will upload a picture of my character and maybe some NPCs, possibly raccoons and squirrels which I incredibly like, just to help out. I will reply with thanks for my last 3 questions in the morning --Pidodas 22:03, 1 April 2008 (UTC) You can find all the ownership and construction tags at Runescape Fan Fiction:Ownership. To change you sig, make a page like "Template:Signatures/Pidodas", and then customise it, like normal. RE: Sidebar Because I own :P I really don't know why. Maybe the sidebar generates a random editor and put them on the sidebar. Arnie 18:17, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Two [[ Hi! I'm ToaBionicle, a regular editor and admin. I've seen that you seem to use one set of [] on your links. Using [[]] is much simpler and is easier on the eye. Example: Dracomancers = Dracomancers P.S. It's not really relevent, but since your an UnRunescape member, I think I should mention it. Please do not write or upload anything you would say could be on UnRunescape. Many articles like this were created soon after this wiki's creation, and were all deleted (the last by me). RE: Duel Arena idea! Hmm, cool. The only change I think should be done is the number of arenas. One would be bound to get light traffic, so making multiple would spell disaster via being abandoned. Perhaps we have one arena, and alternating duel masters? I'm looking forward to it. :) 21:36, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Duel Arena Hi, May I post the first duel? It's called Leatherheads and as you can guess it involves solely leather - albeit unlimited amounts and you get loads of needles and thread to make this leather into weaponry. Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 06:43, 6 April 2008 (UTC)